Broken
by i-have-scars-but-i'm-alive
Summary: Clary has a lot on her mind these days and the cutting and over protective brother isn't helping she meets a boy Jace who is the same with his sister she befriends the girl immediately because she has no one like her and she colud have sworn she saw a scar that day in class. A/U human oc
1. Love and hate Siblings

Clary POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, but choose to ignore it and pull the covers over my head when my annoying/loving brother comes in "CLARY WAKE UP" I rolled over to be found with a pillow hitting my face. I try to cover it up but end up failing.

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHH Jon" "Ow "JON" I say irritated

"Come on you have to get up forget about your first day, let me remind you you are going to be a junior while i'm a senior and.." "CLARISSA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW I DO NOT WANT TO BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY" I jump out of bed at the sound of my first name

"alright alright just get out so i can get ready" i say i start putting my phone up to my stereo i put it to a loud yet not "my parents will kill me loud" pierce the veils king for a day .ft kellin quinn came on.

"Alright you have about hour if you take any longer i swear i will leave you" he said as he slammed/closed the door.

"shit" "Jon i call the first shower" I yelled

I quickly got my stuff and sprinted to the bathroom just as i was about to shut the door he came almost barging in

"Not fair i woke you up and this is how you repay me" he said with puppy dog eyes

"Yes, besides you take way longer than i do Jon and i'm a GIRL"

"what can i say i have to get ready for all those girls, oh and by the way Seelie will be riding with us"

"NOOOOOOO not her please jon can you please give her another ride later in the week i absolutely hate her remember what she did to me in 7th grade"

*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* Flash back *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*

I was walking down the hall to my last period when i heard everyone laughing turned to see what was so funny and seelie was behind me with a bucket of water and is that i squint my eyes MY SKETCHBOOK i started freaking out what did she want?

"hey flat chest how's it going" she said in the sweetest tone she could master.

"give me my sketchbook" i said with the most threatening glare i could give her

"You know what Sebastian said to me yesterday? When i asked him out to the dance he said no because he wanted you to be his date. You may be asking yourself why me i,m asking myself the same question now speak up what do you have with sebastian?" She said angrily

"me? i for your information hate sebastian there is nothing going on between us. and there never will. Now give me my sketchbook." i said with the same level of angry as her

"You know what i'll give you your sketchbook just one more thing your hair looks like its on fire her let me turn it out" and with that i was drenched in Sprite. She then gave me my sketchbook laughed and turned away"

*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*End of Flashback*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*

"yes i remember and for that i'll be the nicest brother in the world and let you have the next shower but Hurry"he said obviously was going to take the longest shower to make him bathe in cold water sometimes he was just evil.

-(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧-

Jace POV

I was in the library when i saw slightest hint of red in the corner of my eye i went to check it out and found a girl with long red insanely curly hair on her tiptoes trying to get a book from the top shelf i went behind her to help her so lifted her from the waste and carried/ pushed up she was really light actually

I set her down while she kept facing the bookshelf she didn't turn around " What's your name Red?" "i'ts.." she had a beautiful voice as i was about to turn her around in time to catch her name and her face.

I heard a hard banging on my door "JACE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL COME IN THERE AND STRANGLE YOU TILL YOU WAKE UP, I WILL NOT BE LATE TO SCHOOL" that was my little sister Sky the short, strong,beautiful, little annoying Sky.

I went to open the door, but before i did i had one thought on my head 'who is she' she was about to put her fist in my face to knock again when i stopped her hand "I'm awake happy?"

"nope you look like shit, go take a shower and get ready then come down mom's not home-as always-but i made breakfast so come down when you're ready k" i nodded even though she was younger she was like my mom she certainly took more care of me and no offence, but she was the best cooker in the world she made the most AMAZING food I absolutely loved her to bits. She was my weakness if anything happened to her i would do everything in my power to save her even my own life, she was my little sister if anyone hurt her, the pain they would feel would be ten times worse.

She was the girl you would think to be so happy and perfect studying,laughing,loving she was that but she was also broken,hurt,and dead. Last summer i caught her in her room cutting herself she would always wear long sleaves i never suspected her to do that but i guess she did.

She would also be the king of girl who you thought would listen to Katy perry and Taylor swift, she isn't she listens to Pierce The Veil, Bring me the Horizon, Black Veil Brides, and of course Sleeping with Sirens.

She is the girl everyone likes, but she hates the attention she hid didn't like to sit with him and hated being the center of attention, but i loved her like that


	2. Mornings and Meetings

Clary POV

I got out of the shower and quickly ran to my room "Jon the showers all yours" i yelled "It's about time" he yelled back

I looked at my phone and saw i got a text from Izzy 'Hey I heard there's going to be a new hot guy at school you better dress nicely since it is the first day and he might like you ;)' I groaned ' fine but you owe me big time' i texted back great Izzy wants me to dress nicely i can't get out of this one if I don't I know she'll shove me into the restroom and make me change into the clothes she brought.

I went to my closet and chose something out i decided on a long sleeve sweater that had and "emo" Ariel on it, (which i bought at hot topic) and some short shorts with lace at the edges, some studded sandals, stackable bracelets and my long hoop earrings.

I put my hair into a ponytail the way Izzy thought me and left my face alone. I hated makeup even though Izzy loved it and would always try to put some on me, but as always I refused.

I got my galaxy printed backpack took my phone out of the stereo and left my room i walked out hit by the smell of bacon, I ran down the stairs to find my stepdad Luke setting down a plate of it and my mom in the table eating pancakes and drinking coffee and Jon sitting down drinking coke and eating pancakes also.

I grabbed some coffee black like my soul and some bacon while luke set down some pancakes on my plate. "Now why exactly do i have to ride with Jon today?" i asked

"Because it's better to just use one vehicle today for both of you and because i said so" said my mom i groaned i hate riding with Jon it was absolutely horrible and annoying some people say i look like my mom i don't see it yea sure we have the same red hair and green eyes but aside from that nothing. My mother is beautiful gorgeous actually, while i'm here flat and ugly.

"Clary hurry up we still need to pick up Seelie and not be late" said Jon great just great

"fine" i picked up my plate and threw away the rest

"Thanks Luke Bye mom i'll see you later" i said in the most irritated voice i could

"have fun guys" said luke

"yea well have the best time ever love ya'll bye" with that i walked out and yelled at Jon "I don't care about Seelie i'm riding shotgun" and climbed into the front seat

"alright just please be nice" he said pleadingly "What are you talking about i'll be the nicest girl in the world"

-(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧-

Jace POV

I walked out of my room ready to leave when i remembered I still had time and Sky would be pissed if i didn't come down to eat so i went down the stairs and headed into the kitchen and there stood Sky setting down some scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee. Did i forget to mention she was my half-sister same dad, but not the same mom. She treated me as if we were fully related, and i did too.

"About damned time you got here" she said looking over at me she looked pretty today she had on some black skinny jeans, a black lace long sleeve with a white tank top under, (it was just enough to hide her scars and tattoos) some dark brown combat boots some black hoop earrings that had a skull in the middle, some bracelets with band names on them and the ring she never took off. The ring had a swirly pattern on it, it wasn't really anything fancy it just meant a lot to her for some reason, it was special.

Her tattoos were absolutely beautiful on her right arm she had stay strong with birds flying (kind of like demi lovato's tattoo), she had butterflies on her right collarbone 3 to be exact, a dandelion on her lower back that said just breath in cursive with birds, a quote on her left arm that said 'We're all stories in the end, just make it a good one.', and a semicolon on her left wrist, i didn't know what it meant at first until she told me it symbolizes how she is an author by not ending the sentence (the sentence is her life).

"Yea i know this" running my hands down my body "doesn't happen that easily" i said, then turned serious.

"Show me your wrists" I said she looked at me with a look that said 'don't' "I said show me your wrists" she looked over at me and finally came over and pulled up her sleeves there were hundreds of scars on her, but thankfully no new ones.

"This is getting annoying Jace i'm tired of you checking on me so much, but atleast you care" she said the last part to herself quietly, but he heard it.

I went over to the table and sat down my stomach growled so i dug in.

"I'm glad to see you liked it" she said smiling "when do i not like your food exactly?" i asked "good point" she replied.

"I'm going to ride on my car today by the way" she said her car is a black ferrari it is absolutely stunning, but today I didn't want her to ride it I wanted her to come with me. This was a new school anyways and I wanted to be with her for it.

"Oh no you're no you're riding with me today. It's a new school and i don't want to go alone." i said seriously "Jace you know better than anyone, and know that i don't like attention." i put on my best puppy dog eyes "Fine i knew you were gonna say that anyways" she got out her phone and cursed under her breath.

"Jace if we don't go right now we'll be late to class" she said with that she put her phone in her pocket and grabbed the keys to my car from where they were hanging she then went to the living room.

I got up and ran out to the living room i always left my backpack on the couch to leave quickly in case this happened and so did Sky. I walked out to see her starting my car a mustang actually "you're not driving" i yelled "I know" she yelled back she then climbed into the front seat on the right and put on her favorite radio station 'Go to hell for heaven's sake' was on I climbed into the drivers seat and drove to Idris academy.

-(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧-

Clary POV

WOW i actually survived a car ride with Seelie without getting offended or laughed at. I got out of the car and began searching for Izzy she was next to her car talking with her brother Alec I walked over to them.

"Hey Izzy" I said after being close enough "Clary Yes you dressed nicely you look hot actually" she said coming over and giving me a hug "Hey Alec" "Hey Clare" as usual he wore black. Then I heard "Mr. Brightside" blasting I turned and saw a girl was singing along to it in a car she was beautiful. Long black curly hair with blonde highlights and black like eyes and she had a mexican kind of skin color. She was in the car with a boy he was golden, golden blonde hair, golden eyes, even golden skin color.

The girl seemed to realize where she was, and that everyone was staring at them. She talked quickly to the boy and shot him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran into the school's front office, with all the girls shooting glares at her.

The golden boy came out looking exasperated with the girl. He quickly looked at his surroundings smirking with all the girls looking at him, and glaring at all the boys that were looking at the girl that was with him. He looked directly at me and widened his eyes then quickly broke the eye contact smirked and jogged to the front office.

So he must be the new guy, he seemed to be an ass.

-(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧-

Jace POV

That was her it had to be her same fire like red hair she was beau- wow jace hold on you've only called your sister beautiful and you're the player, remember what happened with Victoria remember what happened with the last girl you called beautiful.

_flashback_

_That's it i thought i'm officially in love with her._

_I'm going to tell her today, it's going to be the biggest surprise she's ever had._

_I got to her house and used the spare key she gave me too get in when i wanted to.I started walking to her bedroom when i heard moaning sounds close to her bedroom i ignored them i was holding roses and a necklace i opened her bedroom door and hated what i saw it was her and my arch enemy since 8th grade sebastian having sex she was the one moaning in that moment i dropped both the things i was holding and got their attention._

_"J-Jace wh-what are you doing here" she asked surprised she got out of sebastians grip and covered herself with sheets while sebastian laughed at my reaction._

_"I came to tell you something but i guess it doesn't matter now." i picked up my stuff said "slut" and left._

_end of flashback_

After that since it was summer i begged to leave i wanted a new life away from them from _her_. Sky was the one i told the truth to she then got pissed off got in her car drove to Victorias house (i drove after her i had to know what she was gonna do) knocked on her door told her to come out she did Sky took her to the driveway pulled her hair whispered something in her ear and knocked her out.

"Sorry i ran off like that you know i hate the attention" Sky snapped me out of my thoughts I smiled down at her she was really short. "No problem baby sis i would too if i were like you" "What is that supposed to mean?" "nothing just that you're shy Sky" "haha very funny… I got our schedules, since i'm in advanced i have classes with you"

"Great now i can see if i need to punch some guys for staring at you too long" i said

"Alright, but jace.." she said

"yes"

"Please don't break any hearts like _she_ did too you… please" she spat out _she_ like it was venom

"No promises" I said it was my way of getting around breaking hearts even though i am a virgin.

"Jace i'm serious how would you feel if a guy like you showed up and broke my heart" I would feel like breaking the guys face.

"The look on your face says it all.. let's go we might be new ,but that's not an excuse for being late" i looked at my schedule i asked "What class do you have first?" "AP English with Mr. Starkweather" she answered "same"

we found our way to the classroom a few seconds after the tardy bell rang

"And we…" he looked over at us "And who are you?"

I spoke up Sky didn't like to talk in front of a lot of people "We're the new students Jace and Sky Herondale"

"Oh well hello class i imagine you know because of the gossip that these are the new students, will you two come up here and introduce yourselves"

"No" sky replied a little too harshly "Excuse me?" he asked "I mean no I don't like talking in front of a lot of people" with that said she walked to the back of the class and sat down.

He was about to call her again but I interrupted him "I'm Jace Herondale I like to play sports and play the piano. My sister Sky Herondale likes to sing, play the guitar, and play video games to beat guys butts at any game."

While I was saying that i looked around the room then I saw her again Red hair girl we locked eyes I started walking to where my sister was and passed the girl and whispered

"nice to meet you i'm Jace" "I know… I'm Clary" yup it was her same voice and hair it was definitely her.

-(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧-

Hey guys sorry about the incomplete chapter this is my first fic and i have to get used to things with the chapters and all anyways here you go thank you for liking my 1st chapter love u :) *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* I am so sorry these things are confusing SORRY it should have been up by last week


	3. School these days

Clary POV

"Mr. Herondale you and your sister cannot sit together one of you has to move seats" said Mr. Starkweather

"Why?" asked i Sky- at least I think that's her name- a little to harshly

"Because I said so Miss. Herondale" there's that stupid excuse again

I heard them whisper behind me paused finally Sky shot up quickly and came over to the desk next to me and Jace looked pissed "Happy now Mr. Starkweather?" she asked "Excuse me but why are you using that tone with me **you** are an advanced student how exactly?" "Well for your information I came from one of the smartest schools ever known in California and probably know everything your teaching this year so **excuse me**." she said it with such hatred it sounded like she knew him almost.

"Do you want to get detention on your first day young lady?" he asked "Oh i'd be delighted to" "Sky.." it came from a little behind us from golden boy "What?" she answered a little to harshly. He came over and whispered something in her ear, then went back to his seat alone. Sky looked almost guilty in some way.

"Is everything solved now?" asked Mr. S "Yes, sorry for how I was acting not a good first impression." she said it with such guilt. What did he say to her?

Jace POV

"...Herondale" he finished ugh what a dick

"I'll go I said in a whisper I was going to start to get up when Sky grabbed my hand. "No i'll go Jace..." she paused "I know him he used to come over with my mom after dad broke up with her he was the one my mom hid me because _Him _he never knew my mom had me he never as so saw me." That took me by surprise she said "I swear i'm not kidding" she shot up and went over to Clary this got me pissed the revealing of the man that had an affair with your mother.

"so excuse me" she finished i whispered her name she was shooting glares and replied "What?" at me i got up walked over and whispered "I you start acting out like your mom he'll discover you and besides keep your friends close and your enemies closer by the way i swear you better not cut i will go through your bag until i find the blade i will take all your blades that i haven't found even if i have to burn your room to the ground You. Do. Not. Cut. After. This.

Sky POV

"...impression" I said put on my ass kissing smile and it won him over just like my moms. "Hi i'm Clary, Sky right?" asked red head, she seemed nice though "Hi yea it is sky whats your name?" "Clarissa, but I hate that name so my friends call me Clary" "Well.. Clary you seem nice how long have you been here?" "About my entire life" she replied wow must be nice to be in a place you call 'home' "Well i'm new here think you could show me around?" "yea but not after school i have a _meeting._.." she said it with hatred wow must be a bad one "um... well do you know where i can try out for cheer leading?" "Yes actually i'm trying out today with my best friend Izzy she'll like you it'sin 5th period today so it'll be kinda hard, but oh well" she smiled in that moment i knew i could trust her "thank you"

Jace POV

(4th period) I was walking down the halls when I saw some girls approaching Sky what do they want with her? She's new they shouldn't bother her

Sky POv

Some way to covered in makeup stuck up looking bitches were starting to approach me 'great just great' i thought "Hey you're Sky right?" asked the most looking stuck up bitch "Yea why?" She held me against the lockers shoving me back i smiled she was no challenge but let her think that for a moment out of the corner of my eye I saw Goldilocks aka my brother he was about to come but i gave him a wink and started laughing he took that as i was okay and hid behind a wall.

"Jace is going to be mine I saw you kissing him be warned I always get what I want" I laughed even harder I should have told her the truth that Jace was my Brother but being the bitch I am said "But he's MINE didn't you hear in class how the teacher called me Mrs. Herondale we're married we got married last year in case you wanted to know" "Bullshit" "Oh but it's true see" I held up the ring I wear everywhere and smiled okay fun times over

I pushed her off me and stood next to Jace"you can come out now sweetie" I told him loud enough for the girls to hear he came over grabbed me by the waist and kissed my cheek we lasted like that staring at the girls faces for about a minute and then I burst out laughing took Jace's arms off me and watched Jace laugh as much as I did but worse

"God he's my brother by the way"

I walked off I was already late for class i didn't want too show up when half the period was oer.

**hey guys i'm sooooooo sorry i haven't updated lately i promise i will try to get one in tomorrow this one is wayyy too short the problem is since i'm in all advance I have a lot of homework and projects this week i had to do a pet rock project his name was pancho ;) anyways i will try to update but finals are coming up so i will try to post a lot this week and the next because the week after that i will have no time at all.๑•͡ .̫•๑꒜ℒℴѵℯ❤ kisses from i-have-scars-but-i'm-alive Thank you ʚ ⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)**


End file.
